


Suspiciously Destiel

by AKB613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, suspiciosns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB613/pseuds/AKB613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Sam finds out something and its really getting under his skin. Meanwhile Dean requires medical attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspiciously Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any criticism is welcome

The Impala roared into the bunker's Garage VERY early and pulled into the space next to Dorothy's motorcycle. Sam stepped out and hurried over to the passenger side. He opened the door only to hear Dean yell "Dude! I'm fine!" He slowly got out of the car, And Sam closed the door. Dean rolled his eyes and stumbled back a bit, then leaned on the dusty Impala. He inhaled sharply.

Cas quietly shuffled into the garage, with a coffee in his hands, just out of bed by the look of him. He heard Sam and Dean arguing.  
"I'm fine!" Dean yelled annoyed. "That Ghost mojo-ed a bench at your leg! You're not fine! You couldn't even walk when we left Lansing! You should go to a doc- uh hey Cas"  
Cas nodded and smiled.  
"Morning Cas." Dean smiled.  
"Good morning!" Cas said happily. He glanced at Dean's leg, but kept smiling, although he looked worried, he tried to hide it.  
Sam slid past Dean and to the back of the car, and got their duffel bags.  
Dean held his arm out "here let me-"  
"Nope, you worry about getting inside." Sam gave him the bitchface and glare, and then he walked past and stopped by Cas, loudly whispering "When he decides to stop being stubborn, help him inside."  
Dean rolled his eyes. Cas took a few steps closer to him. Still smiling.  
"Man, I've had a rough week." Dean looked up and Cas was about a foot away from him, smiling. Dean smiled and looked over Cas' shoulder. He mustered up all the strength he had in his one good leg and hugged Cas. "I missed you."  
Cas smiled even wider and said "I missed you too."  
Cas put his half full mug of coffee on a toolbox nearby. He grabbed Dean's arm and helped him walk to the door. Cas watching their feet, and Dean staring at the side of Cas's Face.  
They made it into the main area and Dean had to sit down. Cas hated seeing Dean like this. He knew Dean was in a lot of pain, more than he wanted to admit.  
Cas sat across the table and asked "how was the hunt?"  
"Well Sam went to a library, found out who she was, how she died, where she is buried. The usual. So we went to the cemetery and started diggin' up the bones. Needless to say she wasn't happy about it." Dean looked at his leg and rolled his eyes. "And than Sammy burned the bones."  
"Are you alright?" Cas looked at him concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam asked me that about 3 million times from Lansing." Dean said loudly, hoping Sam would hear.  
Sam walked in with a first aid kit, some ice, and 3 pillows. "Are you gonna let me see it now?" Sam asked annoyed.  
"Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" Dean said with a grin.  
Sam rolled his eyes and still had the bitchface full throttle. He sat down right next to Dean. Dean tried to lean forward and groaned loudly in pain, Sam looked worried and Cas stood up and leaned over the table to see Dean's leg. Dean immediately regretted moving at all. Cas leaned over the table further and lifted his arm. He held two fingers to Dean's forehead but Dean grabbed his arm "Cas Stop! Your grace, man. Save it. I'm fine, just a little, uh- stiff." Dean looked up and smiled while looking into those big blue eyes.  
Sam stared at them, and then started rolling up Dean's pant leg. Dean looked down at Sam. Dean grabbed the chair arm trying not to make a noise and let either of them know how much pain he was. Cas thought for a second the chair was going to break. Dean groaned and muttered swears under his breath. Dean's leg was bloody and bruised, cut open and broken by the looks of it. Sam was greatly alarmed and immediately stood up.  
"YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR DEAN!" Sam said loudly.  
Dean rolled his eyes "No, I don't"  
"Dean it's broken! If you don't go now, I'm picking you up and carrying you!"  
Cas walked around the table while they argued. "Sam, can you get me a coffee?" Cas asked. Sam turned around, looking pissed as ever. "Please?"  
Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and stormed into the kitchen.  
Cas looked at Dean, with those puppy-dog eyes. "You need medical attention Dean. You're in pain. They can fix it."  
Dean looked up, and rolled his eyes, looked at the door and than back at Cas. "Come here, quick" he said quietly as he reached for Cas' face.  
Cas smiled and leaned down and their lips met. They heard Sam yell "WHERE'S THE COFFEE?" From the kitchen. Cas stood up again and loudly said "In the pantry by the oven!" And leaned back down, kissing Dean again.  
They heard Sam stomping his way back to them and they separated.  
As soon as Sam got into the room Dean just stared at him and said "Alright I'll go."  
"What?" Sam said as he handed Cas the coffee.  
Dean sighed. "I'll go to the fuckin' doctor. Alright?"  
"Uh- yeah? Okay" Sam looked confused.  
"Well you waiting for the doctor to come here?" Dean said sarcastically.  
"Uh, no. Let's go." Sam bent down to grab Dean's arm and Dean just said "it's fine, I got it." Dean awkwardly stood up, and grabbed the edge of the table, stumbling a bit, but staying on his feet.  
"Wanna get me a new ID? I don't think anyone's going to believe some guy named "Phillip Harris" got in a motorcycle accident." Dean smiled, and tried to laugh. Painful.  
Sam rolled his eyes and went to Dean's room to get a different fake ID and credit card.  
Cas' eyes followed Sam as he left the room. Sam turned around and asked Cas "wanna get him to the car?"  
"Sure." Cas smiled.  
Sam walked out of the room and Dean was smiling at Cas when he looked down.  
"I love it when you take control like that!" Dean said sarcastically. Cas rolled his eye and smiled.  
"Be Careful!" Cas said nervously when Dean tried to move a chair.  
Dean grabbed the edge of the table almost falling, and trying to stand on his one good leg. "A little help?" He said as he awkwardly stood there.  
"Yes. Of course." Cas said as he helped Dean walk to the Garage. As they were walking down the long hallway, Cas looked at him and sighed. "How did this happen anyways?"  
"Me and Sammy were digging up the bitches grave, and she got the drop on us. She started throwin' Sam around, So, I jumped out of the hole, and grabbed the salt gun, not that that did much good. Before I could get a shot off, she threw a friggin' bench at me. I tried to jump out of the way, but..." He looked at down.  
"She hit your leg..?" Cas asked sadly.  
"Yeah Cas." Dean looked at him, and grinned.  
They made their way into the garage and to the Impala. Cas put Dean in the back seat and Dean mumbled about how he can sit in the front seat, and than he grabbed the angels tie. He pulled Cas down on top of him and kissed him passionately. Cas pulled away, and looked towards the garage door.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.  
"Sam only needed one of the fake IDs and cred-" Dean pulled him down again and they kissed.  
Sam walked in and saw Cas in the back of the Impala. He thought It was weird but than he saw his brothers good leg dangling out of the Impala. He gasped and than walked out of the garage as quickly as possible.  
He reached the end of the hallway and was panting. "What did i just see? Was that...? Were they...? Oh my god." Sam said quietly, trying to figure out what he just saw.  
He quietly walked to the door, being careful to not let Cas and Dean hear him. He looked around the corner and hear Cas mutter something, and Dean moan. Sam started thinking. "They've been trying to get me out of the room a lot lately; I saw Cas' door was open and no one was in there. Oh my god. But Dean? He's... Well obviously not."  
He heard the Horn honk loudly and Dean yell "C'MON SAM!" And he waited a minute. He tried to walk as casually as possible into the garage. Cas walked past him and Sam watched him walk out. "Stop staring, they're going to know something's up!" He demanded to himself.  
He got in the car and started her up. He didn't move the car, just shifted into Drive and stayed where he was. "Dude? C'mon! I bet they're gonna give me some sweet pain-killers!" Dean said half-joking. Sam wasn't listening, the same thoughts were going through his mind:"why wouldn't he tell me? Does he think I won't accept it? When did this start? Maybe after the play!? The whole Destiel thing?"  
Dean slapped Sam's shoulder. Sam turned around "DUDE? What the hell?"  
"I've been sitting in this car for 20 minutes, Let's go!" Dean said, rather annoyed.  
Sam started at him. "Uh- yeah... Right!" Sam slowly looked away, and backed the car out. They got the car out of the garage and started making their way to the hospital.  
The ride was silent and uncomfortable, or that's what Sam thought. "Dude, what's up?" Dean asked.  
"What are you talking about? I'm bringing you to the hospital." Sam said hoping he sounded convincing.  
"Okay. First off: you're a terrible liar. Second: tel-" Sam hit a pothole, causing Dean to make a sharp inhale, wince, and grab his leg.  
"Oh my god, Dean, are you okay?" Sam said worried.  
"Watch the potholes man!" He paused. "Yeah. I'm Peachy." Dean said panting "Now tell me what's up? Why are you acting so weird?"  
"It's nothing. I just- uh- think I ate something bad, or something. It's nothing."  
"Spill it! Now,"  
"Well I- uh- There's the hospital" Sam said trying to change the subject. They pulled into the parking lot. "Tell me if you see a parking spot."  
Eventually they found one close to the door, and Sam got out of the car to avoid the lingering awkwardness. He opened Dean's door, and Dean just grinned. "I'm not moving until after you tell me what's wrong with you."  
"I'll tell you on the way in so you don't make a scene." Sam said nervously. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to tell him. But whatever he had to say to get Dean into the hospital.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself closer to the door, and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam pulled him out of the car and pulled him to his feet. Dean winced and started panting.  
"AHH" Dean said painfully and he inhaled sharply a few times.  
"Only a few more steps. We're almost there. Do you need to stop?"  
"Nah, I'm fine" Dean mumbled. "So you gonna tell me before I get hauled away by, hopefully, hot nurses?"  
"I- uh- you- uh- remember that case we worked a few weeks ago? The one with Calliope, and the play off Chuck's books?"  
"Yeah!?" Dean looked at him rather confused "What about it?" Dean said still panting from the pain.  
"I just want you to know that I'm-" Sam cleared his throat, "-okay if you and Cas, uh- yaknow"  
Dean looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" He abruptly stopped moving, almost tripping Sam up.  
"Uh- what?" Sam said nervously and slowly started moving closer to the doors.  
"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Cas?" Dean asked.  
The hospital's automatic doors slowly slid open and Sam avoided saying anything because he knew nurses and doctors would be over to help Dean any second. He was right. About 6 nurses and 2 doctors ran up, asking "Derek Rayne" questions and asking for his information. A nurse asked Sam what happened to "Derek."  
"How are you and the patient acquainted?" She asked Sam.  
"He's my cousin. Is he okay? What's wrong with his leg? Is it broken?"  
"We're looking into it now. What happened to him?" She asked, rather annoyed.  
"I'm not sure, he was on his motorcycle. That's all I know. He wouldn't really tell me anything else." Sam didn't think it was believable but, hey, she bought it.  
About two hours later Sam was allowed in Dean's room, and when he walked in, Dean was sitting straight up, his leg put up in a sling from the ceiling, and he looked pissed as ever.  
"No pain medication?" Sam joked.  
"My foot is fucking itchy, and I'm not allowed to move, and i can't reach it anyways." Dean said, more pissed off than he should have sounded. His foot wasn't bandaged completely, it stopped a about halfway between his heel and his toes. Sam walked over, rolled his eyes, and scratched his foot.  
"Over. Oveeeerrr. Down. Little more. THERE!" Dean looked very happy now. "Now can we leave? And get some of this pain medication to-go?" Dean started laughing.  
Sam chuckled. "I'll look into it."  
He walked toward the door, and Dean asked "where's the phone?"  
"Uh right there Dean." Sam pointed to the phone on the table next to Dean's bed.  
Dean looked at the table and started laughing again. "Ohhhh."  
"Dude, what are you on?" Sam smiled and walked back towards the door.  
"I don't know, but it's great."  
Sam met a nurse on the way out of Dean's room, and asked her if she knew when "Derek" would be able to go home.  
"We're not quite sure, maybe later today depending on how he reacts to pain, and responds to the medication."  
"Okay, thanks, great. I'll let him know." Sam smiled.  
"It's no problem." She smiled back and looked at the clipboard in her hand. "I've got to go, and if you have more questions, you can ask the receptionist right down there" she pointed down the hallway.  
"Okay, thanks again." Sam turned and started walking back into Dean's room.  
He only heard a bit of what Dean was saying. "I'll be home by tonight don't worry. I've got to go. Yes. Ok! I think Sam's coming. I've got to go. I love you too." He hung up the phone and Sam walked in. A huge smile on Dean's face.  
"The nurse said you should be good to go by later tonight."  
"Great!" Dean said, still smiling.  
"Who'd you call?" Sam asked, fairly certain he knew it was Cas.  
"No one really."  
"Okay. Well you focus on not moving, I'm going to go tell Cas how your doing, I'll be back in about an hour. Alright?"  
"Alrighty. See ya later." Dean still smiling. "Pick up some pie on the way home!" He yelled as Sam went through the door.

Sam got to the impala and started wondering why Dean wouldn't tell him. It was bugging him a lot, he wasn't entirely sure why it was bugging him so much. He started the Impala and drove out of the parking lot.  
"Why wouldn't he tell me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe it's a casual thing. No it's not, he said "I love you" to him. It might not be Cas. Well who else could it be? Maybe I should ask Cas when I get back to the bunker. Dean would be pissed. How long have they been- uh- together? Why is this bugging me so much?" Before he knew it he was at the bunker.  
"This is going to be awkward" Sam mumbled to himself.  
"Sam? What are you doing here? Where's Dean? Is he okay?" Cas looked worried.  
"Uh, yeah Cas. He's fine. His leg is bandaged from his thigh to his heel, but he's on some pretty strong pain medication."  
"He'll be home by tonight? Right?"  
"Yeah," Sam thought for a second. "How'd you know that?"  
"I-uh. I'm just asking" Cas said nervously.  
"Yeah? Alright. Well I only came here to say that Dean will be alright. I'm leaving again-" a smile came across Sam's face and he thought if Cas comes to the hospital, Dean's going to do whatever ha wanted anyways, he's so hopped up on pain killers. "-why don't you come with me? I'm sure Dean would be happy to see you!"  
Cas looked pretty nervous. There was no 'logical' reason for Cas to say no.  
"Uh, sure, let me get dressed." Cas got up and quickly went to his room and got ready.  
"I'll be in the car!" Sam yelled, still proud of his cleverness.  
Cas walked out a few minutes later and got in the passenger seat, and Sam asked "ready to go?"  
"Yes." Cas said quietly.  
The ride was long and silent. Sam didn't feel awkward because Cas was almost always this quiet during car rides. A disturbing thought shot across Sam's mind: "had they ever done it in the back seat?  
"WIPE THAT FROM YOUR MEMORY." He demanded. He suddenly felt very awkward, but luckily they were almost at the hospital.  
Cas looked at Sam. "Are you feeling okay Sam? I sense you've been feeling uncomfortable."  
"It's nothing Cas" Sam still trying to shake off his last thought.  
"Are you sure" Cas asked.  
"Yeah Cas" Sam pulled into the parking lot, and the space he was in before.  
They walked into into the hospital and Sam stopped by the main desk. "Derek's in room 327 on floor 2"  
Cas looked tilted his head and squinted like he usually does when confused. He stared at him for a second, and nodded.  
"I'll be up in a minute."  
Cas turned and walked to the elevator. And Sam just lingered in the entrance.  
About 10 minutes pass and Sam decides to go up and see what their up to. He gets to Dean's room and Cas is sitting by Dean's bed, where Dean was sitting up asleep, and Cas watching him sleep.  
Sam walked in and Cas looked at him. "He's asleep." Cas whispered. He looked back at Dean.  
"Yeah Cas, I got that." Sam whispered back. Sam leaned on the doorway and stared at Dean. Than looked at Cas, who was still staring at dean.  
"You love him, don't you?" Sam said quietly.  
"What!?" Cas whispered loudly, than staring at Sam.  
"I saw you guys, this morning In the car. I-uh- didn't want to say anything. But it's just... the way you look at him."  
Cas smiled. "It was my idea not to tell you..."  
"Why wouldn't you want me to know about it?" Sam was irritated and loudly whispering.  
"I didn't know how you would react. And Dean said at the play you joked about it, and when he told me, we both agreed we should wait to tell you." Cas was rather distraught "I'm sorry Sam."  
"Wait, how long have you guys been together?"  
"Um." Cas hesitated. "About 5 1/2 months." Cas looked down guiltily.  
"ALMOST 6 MONTHS?" Sam almost yelled.  
Dean's eyes slowly opened. "Dude! Why are you yelling? Who are you yelling at?" Dean looked around and saw Cas sitting next to him. "Hey ang- Cas." Dean tried to cover it up. He leaned as much as he could towards Cas and loudly whispered "I still think we should tell him."  
"He knows Dean. He saw us this morning, in the car."  
Dean leaned back to normal. He had the biggest smile Sam has ever seen on his face.  
"Sammy, are you mad?" Dean asked, still smiling, clearly still hopped up on the pain killers.  
"No. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Cas stood up and Dean grabbed his hand "Don't go." Cas stood by his bed. Sam glanced at their hands intertwined.  
"You two need to talk." Cas said bending down and kissing Dean's hand.  
"We can talk while you're here" Dean smiled up at him. Sam could see how much Dean loved him. He had never seen Dean look at anybody like he was right then. Not even Lisa. He'd never mention it though. Plus there was no point in talking to Dean while he was hopped up on meds. But he was happy for his brother.  
"Cas, you can stay." Sam said.  
"See!" Dean said still staring at Cas.  
Cas sighed, smiled and sat down again.  
At this point it was a bit awkward all of them just staring at each other.  
About half an hour later, Dean got lunch and Sam left to get a snack. A while after that, a nurse walked in and asked "Mr. Rayne, on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in right now?" He looked at Dean. He was really tall, taller than Sam, and broad.  
"About 3. maybe less." Dean was smiling.  
"Alright, well we're gonna give you some fun pain medication, and a prescription, then you can get out of here. It doesn't look like your havin' much fun not being allowed to move and all." The nurse chuckled a little to himself.  
Dean laughed and asked "can I get a pair of crutches or somethin'? Because I'll go batshit in my room for- how long will this be like this?" He was gesturing at his leg.  
"Eight to fifteen weeks" the nurse said.  
"You've got to be kidding!" Dean said.  
The nurse shrugged. "Well maybe sooner, it depends on how long it takes your leg to heal. I've got to go," he smiled, and walked out of the room.  
"Well, I'm gonna put some clothes on, you're driving us home." He pointed at Sam. "And than I'm going to watch Three Stooges." He grabbed Cas' hand "and your watching it with me, because it's a classic" Dean smiled at Sam.  
Sam looked at both of them, and smiled. "Well put some clothes on, and I'll get your prescription." Sam left and heard Dean say "I told you he wouldn't mind. I think he's weirded out a bit. When I get off these meds, he's gonna want to talk about this." Sam actually walked away this time, he felt guilty for eavesdropping.  
"Dean, stop being so difficult, you have to wear pants." Cas said frustrated that Dean kept trying to kiss him with his pants off.  
"Dean! There are windows in this room!"  
"At least we're hot! The nurses won't mind!" Dean was smiling. Finally he let Cas help him put his pants on.  
Cas laughed and said "well I'd rather I be the only one from now on to see you with no pants on."  
Dean was smiling and he started to blush a little.  
Sam had a pair of crutches, and a bag of pain killers. He walked to the almost closed door, and knocked. He heard Dean and Cas laughing. He walked in and saw Dean leaning on Cas with his head on Cas' shoulder.  
"Dean, sit can you please stop being so difficult?" Dean mumbled something that Sam couldn't hear.  
"I know it's cute. But the sooner you sit in the wheelchair, the sooner you can get out of the hospital." Cas smiled while Dean looked straight at him. This felt strange because Cas was usually a few inches shorter than him.  
Sam coughed and they both looked at him.  
"Are we leavin'?" Sam asked.  
Dean plopped down into the wheelchair, and Cas bent down to fix his legs.  
Sam held the door open and Cas wheeled him out.  
Sam smiled and let out a releived sigh. "Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and critisize because like i said this is my first fanfic, and if you like his, i may add chapters, or make a sequel, or just write something entirely different. Thanks for reading! You're rad!


End file.
